<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It’s Weird.. by Kattwyllie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909535">It’s Weird..</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie'>Kattwyllie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:47:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abigail Borin/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It’s Weird..</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Abigail Borin was called to New Orleans she wasn’t quite sure what to expect, she knew she’d been wanting a change from Washington, but wasn’t quite sure what she was looking for. Her last case with Gibbs’ team had her delving deep into memories of the love she’d lost while she was overseas, she hadn’t just lost a team of marines, she’d lost <em>her</em> marine. Being pretty tight lipped, she only admitted it to Gibbs himself, surprisingly, she somehow didn’t get too emotional over it, (minus the too intense interrogation she gave), maybe enough time had passed that she was finally over it? She’d spent the years coping, dealing with the loss as she processed it. The move to New Orleans wasn’t one that she saw coming, but the job called, and they needed someone with her expertise over there. At first she thought it was going to be temporary, still keeping contact with Gibbs, but after her first case with the NOLA NCIS she realized her fit with the team, her fit with the city, that this would definitely be her new home for them next while.</p><p>It took a bit for her to settle in with her new crew, taking command was harder as she was a stranger, but most of them seemed to obey what they could. When she joined up with NCIS things were smoother, they knew how things worked, they respected her, and everyone worked as an equal. She worked through a couple of cases, doing her best to keep to herself as she did her best to explore a new city. </p><p>A couple of months later she found her usual spot at the end of a bar, ordering her favourite bourbon, though it was a new bar, one she had yet to get acquainted with in her time in New Orleans. You were quick to shoot over to her, a grin on your face as you took her order, impressed with the redhead’s choice of liquor.</p><p>“Not many people ordering straight bourbon over here.” You crossed your arms, leaning against the bar as you drank her in.</p><p>“Well I’m not most people.” She smirked back at you, taking a hefty swig. You’d wished you had more time to flirt but you were called away by the other bartender. You kept a good eye on her throughout the night, taking more time than you probably should have to make sure her drink was always full. There was something so enticing about her you couldn’t possibly keep away from her. Abigail smiled friendly at you while she settled her bill, the lust heavy in her voice, assuring you that she would definitely be back before you knew it.</p><p>You were ever so happy a few days later when the gorgeous redhead showed up at your bar, happy smirk on her face as she took her usual seat. It was a slow day, a weekday night as she ordered her usual bourbon that you were quick to pour, settling in on the bar across from her.</p><p>“So…you know what I do…Ab, what is that you do, aside from frequent this bar?” She gave a laugh, not expecting you to call her out like that.</p><p>“I work with CGIS.”</p><p>“CGIS? The fuck is that?” You pushed off the bar to pour a couple of beers that came through the printer, your eyes still on Abigail, “Lotsa letters, you some kind of cop?”</p><p>“Kind of.” She laughed, taking a swig of her drink, “CGIS  is the coast guard.”</p><p>“Coast guard?” You nearly laughed, “Isn’t that just some over glorified lifeguard?” You noticed the way her eyes very quickly narrowed, “No offence.” You quickly shot.</p><p>“Coast Guard <em>Investigative Service.”</em></p><p>“So you’re a pirate cop.” You quipped, warranting a laugh from her, you shot her a wink.</p><p>“Sure, we’ll call it that.” She shot you a sly grin, “What about you? You’ve gotta have some other interests than slingin’ drinks.”</p><p>“Netflix?” You shrugged, “I work at another couple of bars too, they kinda ship us around where they need us, keeps me busy.” Pausing to think as you polished a glass, “Call me stereotypical but I love a solid Sunday beignet breakfast.”</p><p>“Where’s your favourite?”</p><p>“Monty’s for full service, great menu, incredible cinnamon beignets, full service bar is a bonus. And conveniently right across the street is a Café Du Monde. I usually grab from there and take a river walk, but they only have that <em>fucking</em> chicory coffee so it means two stops.” Abi couldn’t help but laugh at that, agreeing with your distaste for coffee.</p><p>“I take it you’re not local then?”</p><p>“No, I am. Born and raised, just, never agreed with the whole chicory thing. I think it’s super gross.”</p><p>“Agreed.” She smiled across at you, “So…ya busy Sunday?” You stalled suddenly at her brashness, a taken aback expression on your face she nearly smirked at before your face split into a flushed grin.</p><p>“I-uh..didn’t have any plans…”</p><p>“Sounds like you have time for a breakfast river walk then?”</p><p>“I guess I do…” You leant against the bar in front of you, “I’ll make sure to get the non-chicory coffee. Might even be able to snag some secret mimosas.”</p><p>“Really?” She cocked a brow</p><p>“Yeah. I’ve done a couple shifts at Monty’s, manager loves me.” Abigail had barely opened her mouth to reply when her phone started to wildly go off, she groaned, rolling her eyes.</p><p>“Looks like work never sleeps.” She grabbed a business card from her pocket, sliding it your way, “text me info for Sunday. How much do I owe ya?”</p><p>“On the house.” You smirked, attempting to protest when she threw down a twenty for a tip but before you could even get a sentence out she was gone.</p><p>As she’d asked you’d sent her the address to Monty’s, telling her you’d meet her out front at eleven. You exchanged a series of flirtatious text messages throughout the week, your grin splitting your cheeks everytime you saw her name ping up on your phone. You couldn’t help the butterflies in your stomach as Sunday approached, you knew minimal about her, but everything seemed so intriguing and powerful, you weren’t sure what to make of it.</p><p>Sunday ended up being far more than you expected, she’d greeted you with a soft hug outside the restaurant, a gleam in her eye as she accepted the coffee from you. You headed down to the river, doing your best to avoid the morning joggers while you munched on the powdery treats. You exchanged stories of your past, laughing over embarrassing memories, favourite jokes and the like. The two of you clicked easily, and much quicker than you’d thought, everything felt easy, simple, a warmth enveloping the two of you.</p><p>Your date ended up lasting much longer than you’d originally expected, more than thrilled Abi hadn’t been called away. The river walk took you three times the length you’d planned, completely distracted with each other that you barely noticed your stomach’s growling until well past two thirty. You recommended a restaurant nearby and she was quick to accept, flirting over bowls of gumbo and cold beer for another hour or so.</p><p>What did surprise you was when Abi gently grabbed you outside the restaurant, tugging you to her in a gentle kiss that nearly immediately morphed into a fiery one. When she mentioned her place was only a few blocks away, and asked if you wanted to come up, you weren’t about to turn down the offer. The two of you had barely made it through the door before clothes were being thrown every which direction as she lead you to the bedroom. Hands and lips were everywhere, grasping and kissing every inch of skin they could find, moans and whimpers beginning to echo through the room as you discovered each other’s bodies. The better part of the afternoon was spent tangled in the sheets of Abi’s bed, small giggles breaking through as one of you started trailing hands across the other’s bare body for the millionth time.</p><p>Very reluctantly, you went home that night, knowing you had a lunch shift you’d need to work tomorrow, and that Abigail would need to go into the office. You were thankful to receive a small handful of texts from her, knowing she wanted to see you again, even more so thankful when she showed up at the bar. </p><p>It became a regular thing, she’d show up at the bar, a few times with a few members of her crew that you got to know. She’d fend off offers of rides home or shared cabs and wait til you were cut, the gleam in her eye ever so evident that she could barely wait to get her hands on you. Some nights you spent at each other’s apartments, sometimes she’d get called away, or there’d be a sweet kiss goodnight before one of you left while the apartment was still dark. Everything seemed somewhat casual, and you were more than okay with that, your schedule was jam packed, and the complete opposite of hers. Although she was basically always on call, she mainly worked the standard work week while you made the best money over the weekend nights. </p><p>All things considered, you were lucky to spend as much time together as you did. The first time she showed up at your apartment with a bottle of bourbon and a bag of takeout unannounced you had to admit you hadn’t been expecting it, but she was more than welcome. You could tell it hadn’t been an easy day, and being alone in a still somewhat new city wasn’t easy. You welcomed her in, letting her curl around your body in a tight hug for longer than usual before her witty banter picked up again. A movie marathon played on the t.v while she snuggled against you, your hands softly tracing patterns across her body. It was the first night you’d spent together without having sex. You curled your arms around Abi in bed, letting her snuggle into your chest, kissing her forehead softly before you drifted off.</p><p>It was after that that you started spending time together in a slightly different manner. Abi opened up to you a little bit more, she even brought you by the office for lunch, completely unashamed of anything. While you still hadn’t really put any labels on it, you spent more soft evenings together, ones curled up on the couch, making each other dinner, small kisses shared, the smiles ever so evident on each other’s lips. She got very used to having you around, and missed you when you weren’t there, she’d been so used to being alone for so long, coming home to an empty apartment, that you were this bright ray of warmth in her new life. </p><p>A few months into your new strain of relationship was when she finally told you about her ex, the one she’d lost in an explosion at sea, and everything started to make sense. She’d been so held back emotionally, so focussed on the sexuality of the relationship because she was scared, terrified actually, that things would end the same. Sure, they had been marines, and you were a bartender, your life wasn’t exactly in harms way on a regular basis, but the aching thought still refused to leave her brain. Abigail was terrified of loving you. Of having her heart torn to shreds again, worried that you’d see her baggage and want to walk away, that you were okay with the sex, with the casual relationship you’d been having, but wouldn’t want more. That once you knew how damaged she was, you’d walk away without a second glance.</p><p>She couldn’t have been more wrong. You’d paused the movie, focussing your full attention on her, hands grasping hers reassuringly as you encouraged her to talk. She could see the shift in your eyes as she revealed the story, hating the tears burning in her eyes, wishing she wouldn’t still have to cry over it, wishing that you wouldn’t hate her for being so hung up on it, hating that you were probably going to see her cry tonight. Instead you simply let her get it all out, you wiped away the stray tears that managed to escape her eyes, you pulled her into a tight hug, the softest ‘<em>Ab, I’m so sorry’</em> whispered through the room. You reassured her that everything was perfectly fine, that you weren’t going anywhere, you were here to support her no matter what she brought to the table. It didn’t matter if things were going to take a little longer than usual, if you needed to go slow, you were willing to wait, because it meant you got to be with<em> her</em>.</p><p>It was a few months later, the weather warming as April sunk through the city that you noticed she seemed down more than usual. You pecked her cheek as she plated up breakfast, asking if she was okay, the distant look in her eyes almost instantly gave it away.</p><p>“I’m sorry..” she murmured, dumping the pan in the sink to be washed, “I..I have you, I shouldn’t feel like this..”</p><p>“Hey, Ab.” You grasped at her arm, pulling her attention to you, a hand softly cupping your cheek, “you lost someone, someone you cared about deeply. There is no reason for you to feel guilty about this, it’s a different part of your life. You’re<em> allowed to grieve</em>, for as long as you want. I don’t care how many years have gone by, you went through something horrible, and I’ll always be here for you.”</p><p>“Thank you.” She mustered out, pulling you into her arms. You felt her exhale heavily at the feel of your arms wrapping around her, holding her there for a few moments before she let go, settling into the breakfast table.</p><p>“‘Course.” You kissed the back of her hand gently, ”I..take it the anniversary’s coming up?”</p><p>“Yeah..next week..” She glanced up at you and you were at least happy to see a hint of a smile on her face.</p><p>“Is there a…memorial? Or anything, if you could get a couple days off I would be more than happy to go with you, give you some time.”</p><p>“Really?” Abi felt a warmth flowing through her body as she looked across at you, the sympathy and soft smile you exuded speaking all the unsaid words.</p><p>“‘Course. If you wanna go alone I get it. Just remember I’m here for you.”</p><p>“It’s..in Washington…” You shrugged at her reply.</p><p>“It’s pretty damn easy to get a bar shift or two covered…and you’re more important.”</p><p>And that’s how the two of you ended up in a completely different state, away from home, somewhere you’d never been the following week. Truthfully, Abi still felt a little guilty, but she knew you cared, there was no reason you’d be there with her if you didn’t. You managed to meet a few of the NCIS crew from out there on your first day in the city, laughing at just how accurately Abigail had described them. You let her curl up against you each night in the hotel bed, holding her as tightly as you could, your gentle hands helping her fall asleep while she coped with the memories. </p><p>On the day of the anniversary you helped her pick out a flower wreath, swinging by a liquor store for a few sneaky small bottles of bourbon on your way to the gravesite. She’d already mentioned the preferred brand months ago, there was one for all three of you, and she couldn’t help that find that incredibly adorable. You were more than ready to give her some space, offering to wait in the car, but she was quick to grab your hand, leading you through the grass. You could see the pain in her eyes as she placed the wreath down, straightening the US flag beside the stone, tucking the small bottle of Bulliet beside it. This may have been her past partner, but it was also someone who was under her command, you knew why she must feel so responsible, and today must be <em>incredibly</em> hard on her. Your hand squeezed hers tightly, knowing she was going through a mental monologue of words towards the deceased. She bowed her head before turning back to you, a signal that she was done.</p><p>“Bottoms up.” Her voice wavered as she held up the tiny bottle to yours in a salute before tossing them back. You did your best not to grimace at the burn the liquor gave, it not being anywhere close to your go to drink. Her forehead met yours softly, taking in a few slow breaths, hands linking in yours, “Thank you.” When her face moved up to your gaze, the smile on her face finally reached her eyes, “You have no idea how much this meant to me. You’re incredible.”</p><p>“Abs..” You laughed lightly, “You’re the incredible one.”</p><p>“No..I mean it.” Her lips softly met yours, “I never thought I could feel like this again…but…you showed up. Now it’s like I don’t wanna go on knowing I might lose the feeling again.”</p><p>“Well lucky for you, I don’t plan on going anywhere, you mean too much to me Ab.” You kissed her cheek softly, giving her another few moments of silence before the two of you made you way back to the car.</p><p>It was later that night, snuggled in each other’s arms in the hotel bed that you finally admitted it. Abigail had had an incredible impact on your life, and as much as you tried to hold back, you loved her. You loved her more than you could ever imagine, and you knew she still had some baggage, but you didn’t care, and you never would. You knew your declaration might have her running the second you got home, but it didn’t. It had her shooting you the biggest grin, pulling you to her in a passionate kiss, telling you that she loved you just as much, and couldn’t wait to see what the future held for you.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>